Sacred Marriage
by ScottishFever
Summary: The Volturi are the Italian Mafia. The Cullen's are the American Mafia. When the Volturi plans to expand their empire around the world including America which causes the American family problems and causes them o have finical difficulties. Realising that they can't win a war against the Volturi they decide to form a deal. T/M
1. My Life

**Sacred Marriage **

**The Volturi are the Italian Mafia. The Cullen's are the American Mafia. When the Volturi plans to expand their empire around the world including America which causes the American family problems and causes them o have finical difficulties. Realising that they can't win a war against the Volturi they decide to form a deal.**

**Alec Volturi POV**

My father had summoned me to Volterra for a family meeting. My father was head of the Volturi and Boss of the Italian Mafia. We were currently at war with the Cullen family who ran the mafia in America. It was my father's ambition to have control over the huge countries. We had already succeeded in running the UK but with America having its own Mafia and they were determined to keep the territories they had. However the Cullen family had strayed from their faith and lived a life with lose morals. The head of the family Carlisle Cullen was more into the legal and legitimate side of the business and keeping his son's in check. His eldest chid was his daughter Rosalie who married Emmett McCarty whose family were descendants from the Irish Mafia. His eldest son Edward was known to have many children and stray far too often. It was said he secretly ran a human trafficking business and when he was of short supply of girl's he would pick one of his daughter's to fill in. His third wife Isabella was eighteen when she married Edward. I did not know if they had any children. The second and last child of Carlisle Cullen was Jasper who had only recently married his wife Alice Brandon. There only heirs were three sons by Edward; two of which were conceived when Edward strayed from his first marriage to Jennifer and a son conceived during his second marriage to Bree who died in childbirth. Any other children Edward had were girl's and therefore irrelevant.

Despite the fact that my father was boss the truth is I was Aro Volturi's adoptive son. My sister and I were born to Didyme Aro's sister by her first husband who disappeared before we were born. He was presumed dead and so she married one of Aro's closest friends Marcus Petrova although I do not remember much of this I was told that Marcus doted on my mother however when I was three my mother suddenly had fallen into a state of depression and was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. She took her own life and Marcus too became depressed and buried himself in his work and so my sister Jane and I were adopted by Aro and his wife Sulpicia. Since Sulpicia was barren we were considered their children but this did not change the fact that it weakened my claim. This made Caius son Demetri Boss.

However a part of me was unsure if I wanted to become Boss as with power comes responsibility and I was happy enough settling for Underboss. Plus I had witnessed first hand the enemies a Boss have just simply because they were the Boss of a rival family. These families stopped at nothing to hurt the Boss; growing up Jane and I were taught self defence as one too many times we were nearly hut by a bullet or stabbed in the back literally.

Arriving in my old childhood home in Volterra I was pleased that not much had changed. I walked forward to Aro's study and knocked.

"Enter," Aro called. "Ah Alec my boy take a seat." I walked in taking in everyone's faces Demetri and Caius was there, Felix my Sister's fiancée and even Marcus. I sat down on Aro's left a Caius was sitting on his right. "We were just discussing our business in America."

"Four of our bunkers at the harbour in Chicago were burnt," Demetri spoke. "We need to fight back not make peace with them."

"I have already agreed," Aro spoke calmly which made me raise my brow. "Carlisle and I have spoken directly. His children live a very frivolous life style and with us having gained the majority of the ports we have stopped his drug and weapon chain coming in and out."

"Is that the main reason he is calling peace the fact that they are too gutless to hold out," Caius barked a laugh. "That leader of theirs is a spineless coward."

"Every man has a weakness brother and Carlisle Cullen's is the same as ours family," Aro shook his head slightly. "Since Edward can no longer safely see shipments to the American docks a number of his illegitimate daughter's have disappeared from their residence. Edward assurer's his father that it is because he has found them all husbands but it is difficult to get a man to agree to illegally marry a five year old."

"What are there terms?" I asked thinking more sensible.

"They have given us the majority of the southern states there side of the border would be from Nevada, Utah, Colorado, Nebraska, Iowa, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio, West Virginia and the states above them in the agreement that we don't set foot in their territory they won't set foot in ours. They have also made another deal but this shall only affect one person so I shall discuss it with them when the time is right."

"I still say we should have war," Caius spat.

"I agree with Aro we should have peace," Marcus spoke grim sounding.

"That is why I am sending you Marcus to make sure everything is carried out," Aro sighed. "You are all dismissed except you Alec."

The three other men left and I stayed seated.

"It is you the second part of the deal involves," Aro stood up pouring himself and me a glass of brandy.

"How does it involve me?" I questioned.

"In order to keep this treaty it has been agreed that a marriage between our two clans would be beneficial. You are to marry one of Carlisle's granddaughter's," Aro spoke. "She is legitimate and pure."

"Why me?" I demanded.

"You are twenty one and I won't be here forever and you know how threatened Caius is of his position ever since I adopted you and Jane. I wish for you to be in charge of our assets in the UK like Marcus is in America but before you can claim Britain you must have a legitimate heir and you need a wife to have one of those. Marcus has his oldest son Peter," Aro explained.

"I am only twenty one," I pleaded.

"And she shall be fourteen," Aro shrugged.

"Fourteen!" I yelled. "You are marrying me to a child."

"He parents will give consent and she will have turned fifteen before you wed," Aro said sternly.

"But how do you expect an heir from her?" I demanded.

"She bleeds and should know her duty," Aro said slowly. "You know our stance on contraception the views are mixed but I would be correct in saying that it would not be a sin for the girl to take it on grounds to prevent pain and stress during her cycle?"

"Do we even know her name?" I asked irritated.

"No just that she is fourteen and their will be a Doctor's examination to prove her virginity," Aro said.

"One of our own Doctors?" I fidgeted in my seat whilst knocking back the glass of brandy.

"Of course," Aro took a sip from his glass and set it down.

"When will it happen?" I asked dimly like I had just been told my world was going to end.

"In a month's time the girl, her father Edward and probably Isabella will arrive," Aro spoke. "They will stay here two weeks; we will speak with Edward personally for him to sign the contract on Carlisle's request and Isabella or whoever accompanies the girl will be in the care of Sulpicia and Athenodora." Ah Athenodora is Caius new wife she was thirty and even though she was pleasant enough to speak to I had a feeling she was too sweet for this life.

I returned to my estates; I owned a four bedroom Villa in Lenno, an apartment in Rome and property in Tuscany. I owned several clubs in Rome, Florence and Venice and had restaurants all over Italy. One good thing about living in Italy was the tourists. I had a collection of cars which were my most prized possessions. I had called ahead so she would be waiting for me.

Tanya Denali was a blonde Barbie doll. Her big tits were pushed into a tight fitting bra and a very low cut strapless top which sowed off the lace on her bra straps. She was also wearing a short denim skirt which would showed off more flesh then she bargained for if she bent over or even stretched and thigh high stiletto boots that were designed for hookers. Her tanned complexion made her look two sizes skinny despite the fact that she had good curves.

"Alexander," she threw her arms around me. I grimaced as she was wearing too much perfume and the smell was making me sick. "Oh baby I missed you."

Without hast I quickly unzipped her top and threw it to the floor. Tanya with a giggle fell back onto the couch her tits bursting through the flimsy material she wore as a bra. My hands grabbed for her silk G-string and pulled it off of her so I could see her smooth bare pussy lips when I lifted the skirt up so it sat around her waist. Despite the fact that Tanya's laugh was annoying me I needed a release from the news I got beside's I probably won't get a good fuck again in a while.

After we were done I was taking a drag from my cigarette.

"Why so sad?" Tanya asked coyly trying to sound sexy.

"I'm going to be married," I grumbled.

"What!" She shrieked. "Marriage? But I thought…"

"You thought what?" I questioned. "That I would end up marrying you and you could live happily ever after spending every penny I've got."

"I just thought you and I had some chemistry and I would be a good wife for you," she said snidely.

"There are three things you need to have before you can become a wife in my family and you don't have any of them; my families approval, a dowry or some worth to the family and virginity," I smirked. "As for making a good wife there is only one thing you are good at and you did just fifteen minutes ago."

"You bastard," Tanya stood up grabbing her clothes trying to cover herself. "What if I am pregnant?"

"Get rid of it or be prepared to on your own for nothing good can become of a child born a bastard in my family," I said truthfully. Cursing me and making pointless threats like how she would tell her father she stormed out her heels stomping on the floor since they were the only item that weren't taken off.

**Translations**

**Goomah** = Mafia slang for Mistress.

**Please feel free to have a look at my Polyvore account to see the Volturi Italian mafia (: **** volturi_italian_mafia/collection?id=3016097****) **

**My Polyvore account name is: meganlaw1997.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I would also like to say that their will be marriage between a 15 year old and a 21 year old and I am not promoting or encouraging this but a 14 year old can get married in Italy with consent from parents. In future chapter's there may be sex involving an underage Renesmee and Alec but please bare in mind that they are married and in some countries the legal age for sex in below eighteen and even though there are laws against it you do see younger girl's and boys having sex. When these chapters become apparent Ill change the rating to M.**


	2. Let me see what do I have?

**Sacred Marriage **

**The Volturi are the Italian Mafia. The Cullen's are the American Mafia. When the Volturi plans to expand their empire around the world including America which causes the American family problems and causes them o have finical difficulties. Realizing that they can't win a war against the Volturi they decide to form a deal.**

**Renesmee's POV**

Let me see what do I have? I have one black dress I wore to my Grandmother's funeral and a pair of black shoes my Grandfather decided to allow me o attend. My Grandfather Charles Swan married his wife Renee he had completed his education to become a police officer. By the time he and my Grandmother divorced he decided to study Theology. After obtaining his Master's degree he became a Priest. Today at age sixty five he is now a Cardinal. I was the daughter of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen; although I never lived with them I was still expected to behave and act like a good daughter. I lived with my other siblings that had been conceived by my father as well as the unwanted daughter's of the family. We were raised under the constant reminder that girls were unimportant in a family and only legitimate boys had worth.

The reason why I was wearing my best clothes was because both my parents were coming to visit us today. I was nervous because normally father only visited unless he was going to take one of us girls away. Father was known to sell girls of all age and size to the highest bidder. He had come many a time and invited one girl out for lunch or to come to the cinema and she would come back sometimes but other times her stuff would be stolen with no remorse since she wasn't coming back. So I was looking my best not to impress father but my mother for if I could show her that I was the perfect daughter then maybe I could have her persuade my father to not use me in one of his brothels. I had asked one of my roommates Lydia for a pair of tights since mine were in holes. I thought Lydia was beautiful with her red hair and smooth skin but she was a fighter. She spoke back too much and fought back. What I could never understand about her was how she didn't fear getting a licking from one of the men's belts. Ridley and Caroline were my other roommates they were all older and more experienced.

"Did they say what they wanted you for Cuz?" Ridley asked she was the daughter of my mother's brother. He was killed after being shot by the Blacks.

"No," I replied. I was just told by Lauren to be ready for them at one. "Can I bother you're brush Lydia?"

"Sit down and I'll brush you're hair for you," Lydia said.

"Do you think it has something to do with that pelvis exam we had the other day?" Caroline asked. "The end result was we were all put on birth control even me but it was because my cramps were painful.

Carlisle Cullen who I had met more times then my parents had arranged for all of the unmarried girl's in the family had to undergo a pelvis exam but of course once you turned sixteen you were allowed to get a job to earn money but since we were "home schooled" the girl's took this opportunity to meet and make friends.

"Do you think father has chosen me to entertain?" I asked nervously.

"No," Lydia gave out a small laugh.

"No matter what you've been told you do have some worth Renesmee," Ridley spoke.

"I'm unwanted," I stated.

"Yes but you are legitimate girl or not that is a very rare thing in this family," Ridley smiled.

A banging on the door interrupted us.

"For Christ sakes girl," Lauren screeches her voice like nails scrapping along a black board. "Get out of her." My hair was brushed and I was dressed smartly. I opened the door after Lauren gave me a quick glance over she marched me straight to the formal sitting area which none of us were allowed to go into unless we had been given permission. Lauren opened the door for me. I walked in slowly and looked at the ground.

"Renesmee," I heard someone greet me which was not the voice of my parents but that of my Grandfather Carlisle Cullen.

"Sir," I addressed him formally raising my head slightly but not looking him in the eye.

"Please take a seat," he gestured for the arm chair. "Now Edward I think it's fair that you explain."

"You are to be married," he said simply making me gasp and in a moment of poor judgement I lifted my head earning a cold glare from my mother. Married me? I was only fourteen.

"Renesmee our family wishes to make a treaty of peace with the Volturi who live in Italy and this treaty shall be enforced with you're marriage to Alexander Volturi nephew and adopted son to Aro the Boss of the Italian mafia," Carlisle explained. "It will be a Roman Catholic ceremony with both you're parents consent given the arrangement's shall be made and within the next month after your fifteenth birthday you shall marry Alexander and live in Italy. Do you have any questions?" I remained silent for a moment.

"Will I be travelling to Italy myself and will the family attend the wedding?" I asked.

"Of course your mother and I think it is only fair that your roommates Lydia, Ridley and Caroline go and although the Volturi are expecting your father I think it is best that I should go instead to make sure that everything goes smoothly."

After being dismissed I practically ran back to my room.

"What is it Sugar?" Ridley asked.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"I'm going to be married," I wheezed out of breath.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"They want me to marry into the Italian mafia in a month its apart of this treaty and we are all going to go to Italy and I will marry Alexander Volturi," I said whilst evening out my breaths as they were ragged.

"What do you mean by "we"?" Lydia asked.

"Carlisle said you can attend the wedding so you will be travelling with me," I said.

"Oh my God we are going to Italy!" Caroline sounded excited.

"Hush Caroline I mean this surely can't be legal," Ridley spoke. "I mean she's only fourteen."

"She'll be fifteen though before the wedding," Lydia said quietly.

"Edward and Isabella have given their permission. It will be a Roman catholic ceremony so it has been granted on grounds of Religion and Education," I whispered.

"It could be worse," Lydia murmured softly touching my shoulder. "Edward could have taken you away today."

"Yes but I'm going to a strange country with a strange family," I sighed. "What if they are worse? I mean what if he will beat me or any children I give him?"

"This could be better for you," Ridley spoke. "Hell all you need to do is learn the bible and speak some Italian."

"But what if I displease him or he casts me aside?" I asked. "And as for learning Italian none of us know how to properly speak our own language I mean we've not been to school. I'll end up embarrassing him and then he'll cast me aside and then Edward will put a bullet in me for embarrassing me."

"Catholic's don't do divorce," Lydia said. "And beside's they'll need you to for this treaty."

The past two weeks involved me being visited by Isabella. To my shock and somewhat is dismay she came to the bedroom.

"You three can stay," she ordered. "I may need some help. Isabella Cullen was a proud and obnoxious woman who believed the centre of the world evolved around her. To my agony I had the misfortune of calling her mother where as the other girl's called her Mrs. Cullen. She also had Lauren stand to take notes.

"You move that chair to the centre of the room," she ordered Caroline who did as she was told.

"Get up there and strip off," Isabella beckoned me to the seat. Biting my lip I put on foot onto the wooden furniture to make sure it was not wobbly. The legs moved slightly but noticing the glare Isabella sent me I stood up on it quicker then a lioness trying to catch prey for her hungry cubs. I then slowly peeled off my clothing which involved a lose pair of sweats and a long sleeve top. I was standing before her in a pair of white panties and a small pink bra which was too small as I was gushing out.

"Take off everything," Isabella said snidely. Slowly I unclasped my bra and took off my underwear my skin began to form Goosebumps since there was no heating in the rooms. "We'll need to buy her new underwear and make an appointment with the clinic to have all of that hair removed," Isabella's eyes examined me making me fidget. "Make sure she is on a strict diet."

Isabella ordered Lydia to measure me probably to know what dress size I would need. I was already fumbling for my clothes my face red with embarrassment having to stand naked in front of so many people. Before Isabella left she handed me a parcel. "From you're Grandfather I told him of your weddings arrangement and he wanted to give you this."

As soon as Isabella left after handing me the brown box and we could see her car drive off into the sunset we all let out a sigh.

"Thank God that evil bitch is left I swear I could of strangled her," Ridley ranted.

"What did your Grandfather give you Renesmee?" Lydia asked. I tore off the brown tape and opened the box which had some books in it: _The Holy Bible, Italian for beginners, Being Catholic _and another book _Utopia by Sir Thomas Moore. _A note was left inside.

_**Dear my Darling Granddaughter,**_

_**It brings me much joy that you shall be marrying into a faithful family which still holds traditional values. I hope you shall find these books helpful and on the Wedding night you shall find that he will present you a gift and even though it is not expected of you it is a good act of kindness to give him one even the book by Sir Thomas Moore; Utopia translated into English.**_

_**May God be with you my child,**_

_**Your Grandfather Xx **_

This was it then I was to be married at the age of fifteen to a man I have never met before in my life. I did not know anything about his family only that they were of the mafia and since the marriage was one to enforce a treaty I suspect that the Volturi family were once considered a rival and an enemy by my own. I had visions of what this man would look like and how he would treat me. He would keep me locked up like I am now only I would not have the company of my sister's. He would treat me as if I were inferior and stupid. He was raised by a boss of a mafia family which meant he probably had killed men, women and children without remorse. This meant he could kill me without even blinking.

**A/N: I am not a Catholic myself so I shall apologise if I get any fact's wrong. I had hoped to receive more reviews but a big thanks to luvtwilight4eva. I hope I receive more reviews with this chapter. **


	3. Italian bullets

**Sacred Marriage**

Renesmee's POV

It was time to head out o Italy. Isabella my mother, Carlisle my Grandfather and my three sisters would be coming with me on the plane ride. We were travelling on Carlisle's private jet to Rome where the entire Volturi family were residing as the ceremony shall take place in a small quiet church in the city. Isabella was wearing a Gucci black leather pencil skirt, Gucci leopard print high heels and a Gucci leather leopard coat. To top her look off she wore a loose fitted cropped black blouse and red lip stick. She gave me a look of shame and distaste when she saw that I was wearing a long grey tunic with grey cable knit tights and grey leather biker boots. I also had a dark green rucksack with tan straps.

Ridley was sitting across from me she was wearing heels which I would have to get use to in time since all Isabella had been talking about was my faults which included my height and weight. Despite the fact that I could see my ribs I still was not skinny enough for Isabella Cullen. I was 5'3" and didn't tan in the sun at all and I hated the idea of sun beds or even spray on. I couldn't walk in heels and I didn't own a pair of straighteners so that left my hair naturally wavy.

Even though the flight was long it was not uncomfortable. I sat playing hangman with Lydia and Ridley whilst Caroline was surprisingly speaking to Isabella about fashion.

"Pink is totally the new black," Caroline confirmed.

"I quite agree dear," Isabella nodded.

"Brown nose," Lydia muttered under her breath.

"She's only trying to secure herself a future," I sighed stating the truth. Once I was married I doubt that I will be able to keep in contact with them and therefore I won't know what will become of them. Eventually they will be married off or given a career of sort in my father's business. Sighing I opened one of the books that were given to me by my Grandfather about how to speak Italian hoping to pass the time.

I was fidgeting and breathing heavily as the plane had just landed in Rome. Caroline and Isabella were collecting their things. It was ironic how the pair had never once looked each other in the eye but after a conversation about fashion, old and new models they were heading to the door of the plane side by side. Both were receiving glares from Lydia and Ridley however Caroline was getting them the most; she obviously had "traitor" tattooed on her forehead in their eyes.

We all crammed into a limo and the silence was awkward. My mother was currently redoing her red lipstick whilst Caroline was borrowing some of her eyeliner; she was gleaming whilst Lydia was playing with the tassels on her black handbag whilst Ridley was sorting her hair. I on the other hand was looking out the window taking in the sites of Rome.

We pulled up at this mansion and there were people waiting outside for us. The limo came to a stop and Carlisle got out.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted. Isabella stepped out the car with Caroline right behind her. "This is my daughter in law Isabella and my…. Granddaughter Caroline." Hearing the distaste in his voice I decided to step out of the car. "And this is my beautiful Granddaughter Renesmee."

"Ah young Renesmee," The man who I assumed was Aro shook my hand. He had jet black hair and grey eyes. "May I introduce my nephew Alexander and your future husband." He guided my hand over to Alexander who grasped it for a second and then let it drop I gave him a small smile.

"I'm Renesmee," I said slowly not looking him in the eye.

"Alexander," he nodded putting his hands in his pockets.

"We shall discuss the terms after dinner," Aro spoke. "In the mean time…." His speech was cut off short when the bodyguard next to me fell to the floor with a bullet in his head. Gun shots echoed and men scrambled for their guns.

In a brief second I noticed a red light appear on Alexander's forehead.

"Get down," I pushed him and we fell to the floor as a bullet shot the bodyguard next to him. Screams were heard coming from my mother and sister's. I looked up to see if they were okay but was flipped over so I was on my back and Alexander on top of me his arms shielding my head.

"Keep your head down," he ordered. I kept my head down as the sound of the bullet's leaving the gun's was all I could hear along with the screams and yelling of those that were injured or dead. It was like the melody of a haunted orchestra and when it abruptly ended it was matched with silence. "Are you alright?" He asked. I looked up and saw his blue eyes. I nodded in response and he helped me stand up. Bodies lay their on the cobbled ground.

"How many are dead?" Alexander asked.

"Seven from our team and four from the Cullen's; Carlisle was hut and one of his Granddaughter's was killed." I looked up to see Lydia and Ridley weeping around Caroline's lifeless body. I rushed over to her corpse her eyes were wide open with an expression in fear. My hand was shaking but I closed her eyes. Isabella was still screeching and demanding for an explanation her guards ended up escorting her inside the house.

"Santiago," Aro called and a coloured man stepped forward. "Escort these ladies to their rooms and check to see if they are injured whilst I make sure Carlisle is all right."

"Come," Santiago ordered. Ridley helped Lydia stand up as we left the scene as men began to lift bodies and put them into bags.

The house was beautifully decorated but I couldn't pay attention to the detail as all I could see was Caroline's face.

"These will be you're rooms," Santiago unlocked a door to reveal a room with a sitting area and a four poster bed. "This is meant to be for Miss Renesmee," Santiago then unlocked another door which revealed to be another bedroom with two double beds. "This room is for Miss Ridley and Miss Lydia." Our bags were already in our rooms. "A first aider will be here momentarily to assess your injuries."

I looked had Ridley she had a graze on her cheek and her elbows were bruised. Lydia had blood on her face but it was not her own and cuts on her hands. A knock on the door followed by two women relieved us from our trances. The fact was Caroline was dead, I knew this for I had touched her cold skin. She will not be here to choose which dress to wear at the wedding or even attend the wedding.

"I am Heidi and this is Chelsea we are here to attend to your wounds," the two women went straight to Lydia and Ridley.

"She needs care more," Lydia stuttered pointing to me.

"We have been ordered to attend to you," Heidi spoke whilst tying her caramel hair back. "Someone else will come and see to her."

"Let's take you two to your room," the other woman; Chelsea guided both Ridley and Lydia into the other room and shut the door.

I was standing their in the middle of the room too afraid to touch anything in case I damaged or ruined it with my clumsy nature.

"May I come in?" A voice interrupts my thoughts.

"You already are in," I rambled looking up to see my fiancée standing their with a first aid box tucked under his arm.

He closed the door by giving it a kick with his foot and walked towards me. He was confident and quite handsome. "I have come to check if you have any injuries and I can see you have a cut on your head since you are bleeding." My hand reached for the side of my head and when I brought it down to eyesight I saw it painted with blood. "Lets go through to the bathroom it will be easier." Alexander marched past me and opened a door next to the wardrobe. I followed him into a white bathroom. I sat down on the closed lid of the toilet seat as he sat the box on the vanity and sat on the stool.

"Thank you," Alexander said breaking the silence between us.

"For what exactly?" I asked naively.

"For saving my life," Alexander said quickly. "Apparently if you hadn't pushed me out of the way then I would have had a bullet put through my skull."

"Was anyone from your family hurt?" I asked as he cleaned my cut with an alcoholic wipe.

"No only a few on the guards," Alec said rummaging through the first aid box. "A Doctor is seeing to your Grandfather."

"Is Carlisle badly hurt?" I asked.

"The bullet is lodged in his ribs as far as I am aware he should make it," Alexander said cut some gauze.

"My sister," I said the words slowly. "Will she be given a proper burial?"

"Her body will be transported back to the states and will be put in the custody of your father," Alexander placed the gauze on my head and then stuck a bandage on it. "You can attend the funeral if you want."

"There will be no funeral," I sighed.

"Your father will surly arrange a ceremony for his daughter bastard or not," Alec spoke.

"She was a girl," I said bluntly. "Girl's aren't worth anything to my father; he wouldn't give one the time of the day let alone a funeral."

"Girl's are worth something to him otherwise we wouldn't be getting married," Alexander said. "When is your birthday?"

"September eleventh: why?" I questioned.

"Just want to know when you turn fifteen; four days which means it won't be long before we are getting married," Alec murmured.

"What about you when is you're birthday?" I asked.

"Its past mine is the first of April," Alexander said. "I turned twenty one."

"You're old enough to drink," I babbled.

"It's legal to drink once you are eighteen in Italy," he stated. "It used to be sixteen but they have recently raised it."

"Oh I don't know anything about Italy," I admitted blushing.

"You'll learn," he said tidying away the box.

After that Alec left me and when I finally got up I saw how red my face was in the mirror from embarrassment. Noticing that my luggage had been brought up I opened it to get a fresh change of clothes and headed to the shower. Thankfully the bandage is waterproof. I took the items of clothing and placed them on top of the vanity along with my soap bag. I switched on the shower and grabbed my shampoo and conditioner from my soap bag and undressed. Getting into the shower I used the brand new shower gel to wash my skin before rinsing my hair from the green apple shampoo.

Once I got out of the shower I dried myself off and got dressed in a blue maxi dress by Jane Norman and a pair of brown leather sandals; it was very comfortable. Leaving the bathroom Ridley was sitting on my bed.

"We've all been summoned for dinner," she said. Her cropped hair had been brushed neatly into place. She was wearing a black and gold cut out sequin dress with gold sequin heels. "Lydia is waiting outside for us."

Leaving my room with Ridley I saw Lydia her face was emotionless; before Caroline died both Lydia and Ridley were annoyed that Caroline was sucking up to Isabella but now she was dead.

**A/N: Please leave a review and thank you to all those that have reviewed. Next Chapter's POV is Alec's. **


	4. Bringing things forward

**Sacred Marriage **

**The Volturi are the Italian Mafia. The Cullen's are the American Mafia. When the Volturi plans to expand their empire around the world including America which causes the American family problems and causes them o have finical difficulties. Realizing that they can't win a war against the Volturi they decide to form a deal.**

**Alec POV**

Carlisle Cullen was being a stubborn man but Isabella Cullen was an even stubborn woman.

"You can not expect me to stay in my rooms," she spat as I had just told her she would be receiving dinner in her room. "And Renesmee shall be joining the family for dinner?"

"It has been decided that since you have been through such an ordeal that you should rest," I spoke clenching my fist as half an hour a go this woman was screeching that she was severely injured and she was going to sue. Considering that her daughter came out worse off than her she was clearly overdramatic.

"I must attend," she stomped her foot. "Otherwise Renesmee shall embarrass the family."

"The only person who is embarrassing your family is your self," I told her bluntly.

"How dare you!" she hissed.

"If I have insulted you please feel free and leave," I spat losing my patience. "Either way you shall not be attending dinner." I never thought of how Renesmee might react. From my intuition I could tell that the mother and daughter did not share a close relationship or even a bond of sorts. The only thing I could see was if Isabella barked an order her daughter would comply.

I had showered and changed into a casual suit for dinner. I was already seated by the time the three girl's came in. Renesmee trailed behind her two sisters wearing a long blue dress and sandals.

"Please sit down ladies," Aro gestured to them. Renesmee sat in the middle of her two sisters whilst I sat directly across from her. "I would like to present my wife Sulpicia."

"It is lovely to meet you," Ridley spoke up. "I'm Ridley and this is my sister Lydia and my sister Renesmee."

"Is this your first time in Italy?" Sulpicia asked as the starter was placed before us.

"Yes this is the first time we've left our hometown," Lydia answered.

"Well we'll have to show you around the city," Sulpicia asked.

"We have decided in regards to the wedding that it will happen as soon as possible," Aro spoke. "Then the union between Italy and America will be stronger than ever and our enemies will think twice to cross us."

"Oh when's the date?" Sulpicia asked.

"The day before Renesmee's fifteenth birthday," Aro answered sipping his wine.

"Wait you mean she will be fourteen when I marry her," my voice was thick.

"Yes," Aro replied with a shrug. "All of the paper work have been signed and dealt with and the girl's family have been informed."

"In that case we all need to go shopping," Sulpicia announced.

After dinner I asked to see Aro privately. In his study he sat at his desk looking over documents.

"It appears you're bride to be is dull," Aro stated.

"Her sister has just died," I murmured. "Why have you move dup the date?"

"Our enemies were not targeting Carlisle and that blonde girl but you and Renesmee to make sure this treaty does not happen," Aro sighed.

"It was agreed we would not marry until she was fifteen," I demanded.

"The church is only available on the tenth," Aro spoke sternly. "Besides after you marry her and the wedding night you will wake up the next morning and she will be fifteen."

"She's a little mouse," I murmured. "She has no knowledge about what she is getting into. She's just a typical yank who isn't in high school yet."

"I don't care if she was blind, deaf and had no hair," Aro stood up. "You will marry the Cullen girl in three days. I suggest you get fitted for a suit." Aro walked out of his own office leaving me to feel like a scolded child.

I hardly slept last night knowing that my wedding date will be on the seventh of September. There would be not rehearsal dinner or making up our own vows. We only had to say the "I do's" and then we would be pronounced husband and wife. The word husband made me shiver. Isabella sadly was still here and she was complaining about how she didn't have enough time to find Renesmee a dress, a stylist and arrange the wedding. Normally Sulpicia was a patient woman but whenever those two women were in the same room together my aunt as well as my adoptive mother became quick spoken with a harsh tone. Her foot would tap and if her hands were not on her hips then her arms were crossed.

"I cannot believe they did not have that strapless pink gown in Renesmee's size," Isabella said ideally as if someone was listening to her at lunch. "She obviously hasn't been sticking to the diet I've been setting her." Renesmee blushed and kept her head down clearly embarrassed.

"For the last time Renesmee's wedding dress must be either white or ivory; her shoulders and knees must be covered in the church and believe me when I say the last thing we want is for the bride to faint on her wedding day due to starvation," Sulpicia replied sharply.

"Well I never…." Isabella babbled on.

"How is Carlisle?" I asked looking at Aro who was squeezing his whisky glass tight enough that it could break.

"He is still in a coma," Aro replied.

"Will he awaken before the wedding?" I questioned.

"I very much doubt it once the rest of the Cullen's arrive for the wedding we will inform them to make their own arrangements," Aro answered.

"Oh the others won't be coming," Isabella jumped in making me look at her as if she were stupid.

"Excuse me?" Aro spoke shocked and agitated.

"Well I wouldn't want my husband to come and get hurt or anyone he cares about for that matter," Isabella shrugged. "After the shooting he agreed with me that it was best that he and his companions stayed in America."

"Who is going to give your daughter away?" Sulpicia asked.

"She can walk by herself," Isabella said. "Anyway I'm to stay until the day after the wedding and I'll be leaving eight PM sharp. My husband suggested that I bring the finale paperwork with me for him to look over."

"No," Aro spoke sternly. "What will happen is you will leave when intended and I will send two of my men to America to ensure that the document's are dealt once Carlisle awakens because as long as he is still alive he is still boss of the family and therefore any business I deal with will be through him."

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
